Believe/Mcki Robyns-P
|singers = KAITO |producers = Mcki-Robyns-P (music, lyrics, mix, video) *VirtualScones (tuning, exporting) |links = }} Background "Believe" is an original KAITO song by Mcki-Robyns-P. The song is based on the character from the video game . Lyrics The world keeps spinning Among this sinning Oh what a cruel and disgusting place The purest moonlight Is bloodied by plight And screaming resonants But somehow I know That it’s all for show The world will reveal it’s true beauty soon And we’ll all reach towards the moon The broken is breaking more Crying in uproar This grey world has become our prison Even the brightest stars Like a meteor caving in Shouting into the sky For an ally Among all this corruption Even the strongest hearts Being engulfed by the darkness Fight, the universe calls Let the star’s light refract into the Night, afterall This world’s never truly dark Come together now Let’s find a galaxy we can call Home, and let’s vow To never let the moon’s light cloud The world keeps spinning Among this sinning Oh what a cruel and disgusting place The purest moonlight Is bloodied by plight And screaming resonants But somehow I know That it’s all for show The world will reveal it’s true beauty soon And we’ll all reach towards the moon As one We’ve only just, we’ve only just Begun The vastness of the universe can’t be Out done If we try then, I know we can Defeat even the sun Taking a turn for the worse Minds going inverse Struggling under agony Committing selfish acts All in hopes to set themselves free Banding together as one Instantly undone Over and over, it’s frustrating So I guess it’s my turn To step in and make them all believe Smile, the universe calls There’s no time to let the bad thoughts Compile, afterall This world’s turning darker still Come together now Let’s find a galaxy we can call Home, and let’s vow To never let the moon’s light cloud Again One more time, one more chance Our final step into the great expanse Let’s open the doors and To a new world let’s advance But nothing’s as it seems The liar has a scheme Even so let’s make a stance And believe One more time, one more fight The clouds further darken this gloomy night And death and life Make their final cry as he connives The world stops spinning around The liar takes his mask down And once again blood hits the ground Sorry I let the moon’s light cloud The world keeps spinning Among this sinning Oh what a cruel and disgusting place The purest moonlight Is bloodied by plight And screaming resonants But somehow I know That it’s all for show The world will reveal it’s true beauty soon The world keeps spinning Among this sinning Oh what a cruel and disgusting place The purest moonlight Is bloodied by plight And screaming resonants But somehow I know That it’s all for show The world will reveal it’s true beauty soon And I’ll be watching from the moon As one It’s only just, it’s only just Begun Take on this world and prove to them that you’ve Won We’ll cheer you on, from beyond So stand and fight the sun Join together as one For those who’s time is done End what we all begun External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO